


See You Later

by grettama



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Jung Yunho mendengarkan celotehan Kim Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk di bar-nya. A fic that I've posted before in my blog. Alternative universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later

See You Later, A YunJae Fanfic

Inspired by : iklan nutrisari (abaikan saja bagian ini)

-

Chiba Asuka, Nae Rossi, Aya Yutaka, Yoshizawa Sayuri’s present.

**See You Later**

-

Kim Jae Joong membanting pintu mobilnya menutup, ia melemparkan ponselnya ke jok sebelahnya. Wanita yang sama telah meneleponnya dua belas kali sepagian ini, membuatnya muak. Dan entah bagaimana, sekretarisnya masih tetap membiarkan wanita itu menghubunginya walaupun ia telah melarangnya. Kuasa kedua orang tuanya memang lebih besar daripada perintahnya. Wanita yang dimaksud adalah tunangannya, atau lebih tepatnya, wanita yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya padanya. Bukan berarti pria macam dia yang mencintai kebebasan tidak menolak pertunangan itu pada awalnya. Ia membangkang habis-habisan, bentrok dengan ayahnya, berteriak pada ibunya yang telah seenaknya menjodohkannya dengan wanita Jepang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kenal atau temui sekalipun, hanya demi kelangsungan Dong Bang Corporation. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berhak menolak itu. Karirnya, masa depannya, hidupnya bergantung sepenuhnya pada Dong Bang Corp. milik ayahnya. Dan kalau ia berani menolak perjodohan itu, bukan ancaman kosong kalau ia akan didepak dari daftar ahli waris keluarganya.

Dengan terpaksa, Jae Joong bertunangan dengan wanita itu tiga bulan lalu. Ketika ia pertama kali dipertemukan dengan tunangannya, Jae Joong sempat berubah pikiran. Wanita itu cantik, tipikal gadis Jepang yang menawan. Nyaris tipenya. Jae Joong pun menyukai namanya, Nami Tamaki. Pembawaan gadis itu periang dan enerjik, obrolannya pun nyambung.

Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung selama satu atau dua hari setelah pertunangan. Nami Tamaki berubah menjadi cewek menyebalkan, dan super duper posesif. Hal itu yang membuat Jae Joong sebal. Wanita itu tak hentinya meneleponnya setiap detik, memastikan ia ada dimana saat ini, bersama siapa, keperluan apa, dan hal-hal remeh lainnya yang menyita waktu. Ia melaporkan kelakuan menyebalkan itu ke orang tuanya, memaksa mereka membatalkan pertunangan, tapi keduanya menutup telinga. Jae Joong habis sabar. Ia baru saja meneriakkan, “Kau salah sambung, Nona!” ke tunangannya beberapa saat yang lalu saat wanita itu meneleponnya sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke jok samping. Ia tidak tahan.

Jae Joong menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memacunya keluar dari  _basement_ kantornya, melesat tanpa tujuan. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya menjauh dari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan tunangannya, orangtuanya, dan hidupnya.

-

“Kau benar-benar niat ya dengan pekerjaan ini…?”

Jung Yun Ho mendongak dari gelas-gelas yang sedang dibersihkannya, memandang temannya, Park Yoo Chun, yang duduk di salah satu kursi di balik meja barnya. Cowok itu menenggak  _vodka_ yang disediakan Yun Ho dihadapannya.

“Kau mabuk?” Yun Ho balik menanyai temannya itu, sedikit tersenyum.

Yoo Chun tertawa pelan, menghabiskan minumannya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yun Ho.

Yun Ho menggeleng geli, dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Yoo Chun bukan orang pertama yang menanyakan itu padanya. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai pianis dan malah membuka sebuah bar, yang dinamainya  _Cassiopeia_ , sejak tiga bulan lalu, banyak mantan rekannya yang menyayangkannya. Mereka pikir bakat Yun Ho yang sangat luar biasa tidak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja di usia muda. Termasuk Yoo Chun, mantan rekan sesama pianisnya itu datang ke  _Cassiopeia_ untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tiga bulan ini, berusaha membujuknya kembali ke jalur musik, tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Yun Ho mencintai pekerjaan barunya sebagai bartender dan  _patissier_ . Ia memang masih sering bermain piano untuk menghibur tamu-tamunya di saat senggang, tapi ia sudah bukan pianis profesional seperti dulu.

“Kau yakin tak ingin kembali seperti dulu? Kami kehilanganmu, Yun Ho,” Yoo Chun mulai membujuk, setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

Yun Ho hanya tersenyum simpul dan berdiri menghadap Yoo Chun. “Aku tak akan menjilat ludahku sendiri, Yoo Chun. Lagipula aku tidak sepenuhnya berhenti bermain piano kok.”

Yoo Chun tersenyum sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Asal kau tahu, aku tak akan berhenti datang dan membujukmu. Kalau perlu, aku akan menyuruh Chang Min dan Jun Su sekalian untuk menyeretmu kembali ke jalurmu.”

Yun Ho tertawa. “Ini juga jalurku,  _Micky_ .” Yun Ho sengaja memanggil temannya itu dengan nama julukannya untuk membuatnya mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi sama seperti kekeras kepalaan Yoo Chun, caranya itu juga percuma.

“Kalau begitu maumu,” kata Yoo Chun sembari bangkit dari kursinya. “Aku ada  _rehearsal_ , sampai ketemu nanti.”

“Tolong balik papan ‘ _open_ ’ di pintu sekalian sebelum kau pergi. Aku butuh istirahat,” kata Yun Ho sebagai pengganti ucapan ‘sampai jumpa’. Yoo Chun mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda ia mengerti dan berjalan keluar dari bar.

-

Lelah menyetir, Jae Joong memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan dan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Jalanan di sekitarnya lumayan ramai walaupun hari sudah agak gelap. Ia melangkah asal saja menelusuri trotoar, mengabaikan semua orang. Wanita menyebalkan itu memang sudah membuat  _mood_ -nya rusak seharian ini. Ia sedang butuh sesuatu untuk penyegaran, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ia kena tilang beberapa jam yang lalu karena menyetir di luar batas kecepatan, cek cok dengan seorang cowok berambut keriting aneh yang sangat sok hanya karena ia nyaris menabrak mobil cowok itu, ditambah lagi dengan ban mobilnya yang pecah di jalan tol, membuatnya menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengganti ban. Tampilannya sudah sangat berantakan hari ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa pulang karena ia tak mau melihat wajah Nami. Ia serasa ingin meninju sesuatu saat ini.

Jae Joong mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang marah di tempat penuh orang seperti ini.

_‘Aku butuh minum… sesuatu yang bisa membuatku melupakan semua hal memuakkan ini…’_

Dan dengan kalut, Jae Joong memasuki satu-satunya bar yang ia lihat dalam radius sepuluh meter di dekatnya.

-

Suara gemerincing bel yang menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki bar membuat Yun Ho mendongak dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan yang tak lebih tua darinya memasuki bar. Kemejanya sedikit berantakan dan kelihatan jelas ia sedang frustasi. Ia duduk di kursi kosong di depan Yun Ho sambil mengurut keningnya.

“ _Tequila, please_ ,” pintanya, tanpa memandang Yun Ho.

Yun Ho meletakkan bukunya. “Maaf, tapi kami sedang tutup. Apakah Anda tidak melihat papannya di depan?”

Jae Joong berhenti dalam kegiatannya mengurut kening dan mendongak menatap Yun Ho. “Eh? Ah…ma-maaf, aku tidak lihat…” katanya canggung, merasa bersalah. Ia langsung bangkit dan hendak keluar dari bar, tapi Yun Ho mencegahnya.

“Tunggu,” kata Yun Ho. “Kurasa tak masalah. Aku juga baru saja akan buka.”

“Tapi…”

“ _Tequila_ kan?” Yun Ho menenegaskan, mengambil gelas kaca dari rak di belakangnya dan mengisinya dengan minuman terbaiknya. “Silakan,” katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas itu ke hadapan tamunya.

Jae Joong tampak bingung selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali duduk. “Trims,” ucapnya, langsung menenggak  _tequila_ yang memang sudah dibutuhkannya dari tadi.

“Panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu yang lain,” kata Yun Ho, meninggalkan sebotol besar  _tequila_ di dekat cowok itu sebelum menghilang ke pojok bar dan kembali membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Jae Joong mengangguk, menuangkan minuman lagi ke dalam gelasnya.

Yun Ho membaca bukunya dalam diam. Tumben dia baik sekali hari ini. Tidak biasanya dia mengizinkan orang lain mengganggu jam istirahatnya, bahkan Yoo Chun sekalipun. Tutup ya tutup. Tapi tampaknya rasa depresi yang keluar dari wajah orang itu mampu meluluhkan kedisiplinan Yun Ho. Ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana cowok itu menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya, lagi dan lagi, membuatnya semakin mabuk dan tertunduk ke atas meja. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dibacanya, bukunya sekarang hanya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

“Tunanganku payah. Benar-benar payah…” gumam Jae Joong, setelah meneguk gelasnya yang ketujuh.

Yun Ho benar-benar mendongak dari bukunya sekarang. Ia mengamati tamunya dengan seksama. Rupanya tujuh gelas  _tequila_ sudah cukup untuk membuat orang itu mabuk berat dan bergumam tak jelas.

“Ia payah… dan menyebalkan…”

Yun Ho tertawa pelan mendengar ocehannya, dan memutuskan untuk kembali menekuni bukunya. Mencoba untuk benar-benar membacanya kali ini.

“Hey! Aku bicara denganmu!”

Kalimat itu membuat Yun Ho memandang tamunya lagi. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi selama orang itu masih ada di sini. Yun Ho menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di rak, lalu menghampiri Jae Joong.

“Memangnya apa yang membuatnya begitu menyebalkan?” Yun Ho menanggapi, mengawasi Jae Joong yang menuangkan  _tequila_ lagi ke gelasnya.

“Banyak hal. Semuanya,” Jae Joong meminum  _tequila_ -nya, “Ia tak pernah berhenti meneleponku setiap detik, sangat posesif. Memangnya siapa dia? Ibuku saja bukan.”

“Dia tunanganmu,” kata Yun Ho mengingatkan, tersenyum kecil.

Jae Joong terdiam. “Ya, kau benar. Dia memang tunanganku. Tapi yang membuatnya benar-benar payah adalah fakta kalau aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Jangankan mencintai, menyukainya saja aku tidak. Dia memang cantik, tapi dia adalah mimpi buruk dan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.”

Yun Ho menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditautkan, memandang Jae Joong lekat-lekat. “Lalu kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengannya?”

Jae Joong meletakkan gelasnya di meja dengan keras, balik menatap Yun Ho, aroma  _tequila_ menguar dari tubuhnya. “Aku sudah menolaknya habis-habisan, tapi tetap saja perjodohan itu sudah merupakan takdirku. Aku bisa dicoret dari daftar ahli waris keluarga kalau sampai membangkang. Dan kalau aku sampai dicoret hanya karena egoku… yah, aku tidak bisa hidup miskin dan terlunta-lunta begitu. Sama sekali bukan gayaku.” Jae Joong kembali menuangkan minuman, dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk sebelum melanjutkan, “Dan karena itu juga aku tidak bisa melakukan perselingkuhan atau semacamnya, aku terikat kontrak yang mempengaruhi masa depanku, setidaknya sampai kedua orang tuaku meninggal.”

"Jadi kau mengharapkan kematian kedua orang tuamu sekarang?”

Jae Joong membelalak. “Tentu saja tidak. Kau gila ya? Anak macam apa yang berkeinginan begitu?”

Yun Ho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ‘ _bukannya tadi dia sudah berkeinginan begitu secara implisit?’_

Jae Joong memainkan gelas kacanya, memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. “Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…”

Yun Ho tersenyum kecil, geli melihat tingkah lakunya tamunya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan padahal jelas usianya paling tidak sudah berkepala dua. “Kau terlalu memikirkan masalahmu.”

Jae Joong mendongak, menatap Yun Ho lagi, sedikit mencibir kali ini. “Jadi aku tidak perlu memikirkannya begitu? Tetap melakukan segalanya seperti seharusnya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam hidupku? Menganggap tunanganku itu tidak ada? Bersikap cuek? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah sering mencobanya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Terimakasih.”

“Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku.” Yun Ho membenarkan posisi duduknya dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan. “Maksudku adalah, kau terlalu memikirkan materi. Kau tidak mengikuti kata hatimu karena kau lebih percaya materi. Kau tidak bisa menolak perjodohan itu, bukan karena apapun, tapi karena kau takut kekayaan dan kesuksesan akan terenggut dalam hidupmu. Kau takut kehilangan materi yang mungkin sudah kau dapat sejak lahir.”

Yun Ho diam sejenak, membiarkan Jae Joong mencerna ucapannya. Cowok itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap Yun Ho penuh perhatian, seakan ia adalah seorang anak kecil yang tertarik dengan penjelasan gurunya.

“Jadi menurutku, lupakan itu semua,” Yun Ho melanjutkan, tersenyum kecil. “Kekayaan bukan segalanya di dunia ini. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kita dapat dan jauh lebih berharga daripada kekayaan. Kau hanya harus mengikuti apa kata hatimu.”

Jae Joong menegakkan tubuhnya, memikirkan ucapan Yun Ho. Ia menghela napas pelan. “Mungkin kata-katamu ada benarnya.”

Yun Ho bangkit berdiri. “Maaf sudah mengguruimu seperti itu.”

Jae Joong tersenyum dan menggeleng. Senyum pertama yang ditunjukkannya hari ini. “Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kau sudah memberiku sudut pandang lain selain egoku. Harusnya aku yang harus minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu jam istirahatmu dan membuatmu jadi psikiater mendadak.”

Yun Ho membalas senyum Jae Joong. “Itu juga tidak masalah buatku.” Ia keluar dari balik meja barnya dan berjalan menghampiri  _grand piano_ mewah di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia duduk dan menoleh ke arah Jae Joong. “Aku sedang ingin memainkan sebuah lagu saat ini. Kau keberatan?”

Jae Joong berbalik menghapa Yun Ho dan menggeleng. “Tentu saja tidak.” Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke meja bar, membuat tubuhnya sedikit relaks, memperhatikan Yun Ho yang sudah memosisikan jemarinya pada tuts piano, dan akhirnya memulai permainannya.

_[Blink… Smell it… Feel it… Open, open your eyes… Just look at me now_

_Boku no sekai no subete datta_

_Nakushite katta hono kotsu mo oretachi isetsu ne mo_

_Koboshita atsui coffee mo iro waseta namida mo_

_Girl, tell me little lie. Please tell me little lie_

_Kikoeru youni_

_Demo yawarakaku konotekara koboreta kimi_

_Longway people, longway people_

_Sou kizukanakata ano hi hanashi kakeru_

_Longway people, longway people_

_Tada naite naite naite wasureru shikanai_

_Magako tsudzuku kono michi ni ima wa inai kimi e_

_Kissu shita mama, goodbye_

_Girl, tell me little lie. Please tell me little lie_

_Kikoeru youni_

_Ima huritsumoru konayuki ga boku wo dakishimeru_

_Longway people, longway people_

_Sou kizukanakata ano hi hanashi kakeru_

_Longway people, longway people_

_Tada naite naite naite wasureru shikanai imo_

_Kioku ni nijinda namida no kazu wa kawa iteiku boku no kokoro_

_Kazo e kirenai hoshi no youni_

_Longway people, longway people_

_Tada naite naite naite wasureru shikanai_

_Longway people, longway people I know_

_Kimi wa mune no naka ni itsumademo_

_Longway people, longway people_

_Tada naite naite naite kissu shita mama_

_Sayonara…]_

Yun Ho mengakhiri permainannya.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Ia membuka matanya yang selama ini dipejamkannya, dan terperangah menatap piano di hadapannya. 

‘ _Aku…’_

“Wow, kau sangat luar biasa…”

Yun Ho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jae Joong. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa percaya ini. Permainannya tadi… adalah permainan yang selama ini dicarinya. Permainan yang menghasilkan nada-nada penuh  _chemistry_ yang telah hilang dari hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Permainannya tadi serasa begitu hidup. Hatinya terasa lega sekarang, ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang telah dicarinya selama karirnya sebagai pianis profesional. Sesuatu yang pada akhirnya tidak ditemukannya, sampai ia memutuskan untuk berhenti, tak peduli betapa berbakatnya dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia telah menemukannya. Ia menemukannya begitu saja, ketika ia bermain untuk orang asing tak dikenal yang baru saja ditemuinya dalam beberapa jam.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya tertawa, geli karena pencariannya selama bertahun-tahun diakhiri begitu saja dengan cara yang sangat sederhana.

“Kenapa tertawa?” tanya Jae Joong tak mengerti.

Yun Ho menggeleng geli. “Tidak, tidak apa-apa.” Ia bangkit berdiri dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jae Joong. “Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Lebih baik?”

Jae Joong kembali menuangkan  _tequila_ ke gelasnya dan tersenyum, “Aku tak percaya hanya dengan permainan pianomu aku bisa merasa jauh lebih baik daripada tadi. Kau benar-benar hebat. Kenapa kau tidak jadi pemain profesional saja daripada bekerja di bar begini?”

Yun Ho tertawa pelan. “Kurasa setelah kau bilang begitu… aku bisa mempertimbangkannya.”

Jae Joong menghabiskan tetes terakhir minumannya, dan mendorong gelasnya menjauh. “Aku telah bicara begitu banyak, tapi aku sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri. Jadi… aku Kim Jae Joong.” Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yun Ho.

“Jung Yun Ho.” Yun Ho menyebutkan namanya dan menyambut uluran tangan Jae Joong. “Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih ingat kau bilang kau akan membuka barmu beberapa saat setelah aku tiba di sini…” Jae Joong mengingatkan.

Yun Ho tertawa. “Ah, kau benar, aku lupa.”

Jae Joong tersenyum geli, bangkit berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya yang diletakkannya di atas meja. “Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi.” Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. “Terimakasih atas  _tequila_ , dan permainan pianomu yang luar biasa. Terimakasih juga telah mendengarkan ocehanku. Aku belum pernah bercerita begitu banyak pada orang asing. Kau membuatku merasa kalau aku….”

“… sudah mengenalmu begitu lama.” Yun Ho menyelesaikan kalimat itu, membuat Jae Joong terperangah dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi ‘bagaimana kau tahu itu yang ingin kuucapkan?’ Yun Ho tersenyum. “Aku juga merasa begitu. Jadi… terimakasih juga.”

Jae Joong tertawa geli dan memandang Yun Ho lekat-lekat. “Kurasa aku akan melakukan saranmu dan membatalkan pertunangan itu. Dan kau orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu hasilnya. Sampai ketemu.”

Yun Ho mengangguk. “Sampai ketemu.” Ia memandang punggung Jae Joong yang menghilang di balik pintu barnya, tersenyum kecil.

Di luar, Jae Joong menatap langit bertabur bintang di atasnya. Ia tersenyum ketika membuka pintu mobilnya dan memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya, untuk terakhir kali.

_-Fin-_

**Credits :**

Chiba Asuka …Writer

Nae Rossi …Plot

Aya Yutaka …Cast

Yoshizawa Sayuri …Editor

Ini adalah fic RP pertama saya, sekaligus fic YunJae pertama! :D wkwkwkw. Saya buat sekitar tahun 2010 atau mungkin sebelumnya. Hehehe. Saya hanya mau mengepost ulang doang ini :p ehehe. 


End file.
